Chloe the Spider
Chloe the Spider (クローイー・ザ・スパイダー Kurooii za Supaidaa), also known as Keres, is a 14 year old Mobian wolf spider and is one of the many spiders that hatched from the batch of eggs that Eris laid before her death. Along with her sisters, Rhea and Grace, Chloe acts as the muscle of their mercenary group, the Hunter Triad as they follow in their mother's footsteps as a mercenary and search for the one who killed their mother. Physical description Chloe largely resembles her mother and sisters with dark red-brown fur with patches of light brown. However, she has short, spiky red hair and blue eyes. Like her sisters, Chloe only has two arms, but does possess a set of thin spider legs on her lower back. In addition, Chloe sports a more high tech variation of Eris' suit and equipment, which is primarily black but highlighted with Chloe's signature color, purple. Personality Chloe is extremely hotheaded, brash and impatient. She lacked the necessary discipline and patience to properly grasp her ninja training and therefore lacks significant knowledge and skills in the way of the ninja. Chloe often butts heads with her sister, Rhea when the two disagree, but Chloe respects Rhea as their leader nonetheless, even though she would never admit it. Cocky and headstrong, Chloe often doesn't think before making a move, which usually results in dire consequences for her and her sisters. Abilities As a spider, Chloe was born with many abilities that she utilizes in her work. In addition, her time with the Gossamer clan has provided her with many skill sets. Powers *'Genetic memory:' Like her mother and sisters, Chloe possesses a genetic memory, able to see the memories of her ancestors, in particular her mother. *'Spider silk:' Chloe is able to produce spider silk from her abdomen. She can use it to bind enemies and even swing across buildings. *'Wallcrawling:' Chloe is able to crawl along and stick to wall and ceilings. *'Enhanced climbing:' Chloe is an excellent climber, able to scale a surface easily. *'Enhanced vision:' An excellent hunter with perfect vision, Chloe can easily take out a number of opponents. *'Enhanced strength, maneuverability, dexterity, speed, agility and endurance' Skills *'Weaving:' Chloe is skilled her weaving abilities with spider thread, which she can use to immobilize opponents and travel across ledges and buildings. *'Combat mastery:' Chloe is physically the strongest of her siblings and is known for her use of brute force in battle. She thrives best when she is outnumbered and taking on several foes at once. She is rarely ever intimidated and believes herself to be unbeatable. **'Kenjutsu:' Chloe has mastered the use of her katana in battle, along with a small dagger in tandem. **'Shurikenjutsu:' Chloe is a deadly marksman, able to strike her victims with precision and accuracy with her throwing knives. **'Weapon mastery:' Chloe has mastered most forms of weaponry, but favors the her katana and dagger. *'Hunting intuition:' Chloe possesses a natural hunting instinct. *'Ninjutsu:' Chloe has some basic knowledge of ninjutsu due to the fact that she did not have the patience to learn the ways of the ninja. Therefore she is rather lacking in stealth and infiltration skills. *'Advanced tracking:' Chloe is an excellent tracker, able to find and follow her targets for long distances. However, Chloe's great impatience makes her an ineffective tracker. Weaknesses *'Arrogant attitude:' Chloe's hot-headed and arrogant attitude often expose their position and causes conflicts between her and Rhea, throwing off their coordination and planning. Equipment *'Katana and dagger:' Chloe's primary weapons are a katana and small dagger that she dual wields. *'High-tech armor:' Made by her sister, Chloe wears a high-tech body suit that protects her from damage and injuries. *'Throwing knives:' Chloe is also equipped with throwing knives to use as ranged weapons. Trivia *Chloe's name follows a Greek mythology theme originally set with Eris, where Chloe is named after one of the many names for Demeter. In addition, her alias derives from Keres, which were female death spirits. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Animals Category:A to Z